Series Of Love, Bliss, Lust and Passion
by Souless Siren
Summary: This is a series of one shot between Claire and Shane. This is my first fan-fic ever so be nice. If you like it then I'll also insert the other Glass House couple. BEWARE lemons! Please Review


This is my first fan fic and this is my first ever love scene so be nice. Tell me if it's crap so I will not continue

Shane's POV

I sat on the couch leaning forwarded concentrating on the zombies on the T.V screen with such intensity that I hadn't heard the door open or someone walk in. Rule One: Be alert at all times! It's Morganville. I stiffened at the sound of movement and turned, I automatically relaxed when I was greeted with Claire's soft smile. My eyes lit up by the sound of her voice

"Hey", she murmured, wincing at the gruesome death of the zombie I had abandoned, "where's the other two?"

I couldn't help but grin as I made my way to her. As soon as I reached her I wrapped my arms round her waist and drew her closer to me.

"After the last time they got..." I came to a stop, for a moment, finding a word that would make her blush which made her look adorable...edible "frisky and the neighbours thought Eve joined the Father Joe's Choir, they've gone to a hotel"

I chucked as a blush crept across her features, she playfully slapped me knowing that was the result I was after. I leaned in to kiss her but she dodged it and pecked my nose and the corner of my lips. She pulled away and gave me a teasing smile.

"Myrnin's been driving me crazy! I need sleep."

My eyes widened. SLEEP? We had the whole house to ourselves and she wanted to SLEEP!

Before I could say anything she was out of my arms and heading upstairs. I switched off the game and went to Claire. The door was ajar and I stuck my head in. Shit, that was my first mistake. She was undressing and was in nothing but a black lacy bra and matching g-string panties.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked

"Like what you see?"

I bit back a groan, her eyes racked my body and I felt bare and very hot. Her look was exciting me! She sauntered over to her bed and collapsed, she beckoned me closer with her finger. As I walked over to her I threw my shirt off and dropped it...somewhere. I lay in between her legs and leaned in. Her lips brushed mine and when I opened my eyes she was straddling me, the sexiest smile playing on her features. Her eyes gazed my chests appreciatively before she leaned down and pressed a kiss on my skin. I shivered and my eyes rolled back when her tongue darted out as she tasted my skin. She freely roamed my chest leaving a tingling sensation as she moved. I leaned up to kiss her but she tutted. I grunted in frustration unintentionally. She laughed her laugh light and music-like as she licked the skin between my abs, eyeing me. Claire unexpectedly shot up and started to grind my erection. Her fingers still tracing my abs. Her eyes never left mine as I jerked.

She leaned to my ear and whispered "I want you so bad. I've been very bad and need spanking." She pulled away and bit her lip and her eyes were clouded by lust. She is a secret temptress and I loved the fact that only I know how bad and not very innocent she was in the bedroom. The vulgar language she'd use when we have mad sex would make Michael and Eve blush and run for cover. But she isn't the type to go commando and demand what she wants. And most definitely has she never started the action. I'm the one seeking her out to go to bed.

She smiled at my shocked expression and travelled down and playfully tugged at my tracksuits string and yanked it off in a single movement. As she absentmindedly stroked my very tight briefs she tilted her head and purred "I like you in that but I prefer you without it". She bit the material, her warm breathe making me tingle. She got rid of it and eyed me. She went back to my lips and wreaked havoc on my senses. Her touches, licks, sucks were an assault on my nerves, I was gonna explode and she hadn't started with my package yet. Her foreplay and dirty talk had me going mad and as soon as she licked my nipple I moaned uncontrollably. Her teeth grazed my erect nipple then it happened.

I flipped her over so she lay beneath me and yanked her bra and underwear off. "You are in so much trouble," I whispered huskily as I opened her legs. She gasped; I wasn't much of a dirty talker either. It was contagious. "You naughty little whore are gonna get it hard and fast." She moaned and arched her back, I hadn't touched her yet. I smiled. She grabbed my head and guided me to her. My lips crashed hers and my tongue traced her lips begging for entrance. She smiled into our kiss, drew back a little and shook her head. I leaned in and bit her lower lip she moaned and I plunged into her mouth. Our tongues fighting for dominance- I won. She let a moan of submission and tugged at my hair, hard. I loved it when she did that.

I slammed into her, she yelped in surprise. Her eyes narrowed, she didn't like how easily she submitted to me "You son of a-" she started but I thrusted into her hard that she moaned loudly. She was already tight and wet. I could feel her walls dripping. I thrusted in and out with ease.

"You're already so wet"

"I said I wanted you...I wanted you for long" she panted

Her walls tightened and my cock was getting bigger.

"Fuck" she swore. She looked into my eyes "hard and fast" she commanded.

I slammed with such force that she was moving further away from me that I had to hold her shoulder firmly. The head of the bed was hitting the wall with such force.

She flipped me over and rode my dick. She was sliding against me sensuously, oh god, I was losing control, and her moans were only spurring me on. I could hear the front door open as she was squirming under me the next second as we both came. I shouted and cursed "Oh, fuck Claire" she was moaning my name.

I collapsed on top of her. She drew me closer making circler motions on my back. I was still quivering and shaking from my orgasm. She was laughing lightly then came to a sudden stop as we heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Really" Eve yelled "we had to come in then!"

"What happened to the whole staying at the hotel, to screw the life out of each other?" I shouted, it came out breathless

"It's Morganville!"

"Maybe they should go out more often", I mumble to Claire and curse colourfully under my breath when I hear Eve scream "We'll just have to screw the life out of each other here"

Claire and I look at each other and think the same thing.

Shit.


End file.
